HPLC is used to quantitate nucleosides in biological fluids and tissues following administration of thymidine and other chemotherapeutic agents. The purpose of the work is to understand and relate pharmacokinetic behavior of molecules to biochemical and therapeutic or toxic action both in vitro and in vivo.